Broken Mask
by ari-kun2500
Summary: Summary: All his life, in order to protect himself, Naruto has hidden his true self behind mask. So much so that he's begun to lose sight of what part of his act is real and fictional. When he suddenly finds himself in the sights of Sasuke Uchiha, a man who with one look sees behind his mask, Naruto finds him self struggling between protecting his heart or giving it away to him.


Summary: All his life, in order to protect himself, Naruto has hidden his true self behind mask. So much so that he's begun to lose sight of what part of his act is real and fictional. When he suddenly finds himself in the sights of Sasuke Uchiha, a man who with one look it feels has seen behind his mask Naruto finds him self struggling between protecting his heart, and all the barriers that he has built, and letting down his mask to give his true self away.

AN:Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto :(.

* * *

It was dark in the bland room whose only source of light came from a small window facing the right side of the bed. Obstructed by the blinds, pale streams of moonlight floated through scarcely bright enough to illuminate the small room. Anyone looking into the room from the outside would have thought it empty. It was only as the wind blowing through the window shifted the blinds aside did one notice the figure within the room. There wasn't enough light to make out their features but from what could be seen of the figures posture they appeared relaxed. Some might have said they were possibly sleeping; the epitome of calm and relaxedness. Yet if one were to get closer they would have noticed the slight clenching of the figures hands. The small tremors that racked the figures frame making it look as if they were shivering as well as the furrowed brows and small frown on chapped lips ;the only indication of the numerous thoughts and emotions rushing their mind.

If he ever had to describe himself Naruto would say that he was a pretty good actor, even more so when the situation called for it. He was generally very good at hiding what he was feeling and putting everyone around him at ease. It was natural the mask he wore. Something that came easily to him. So natural in fact that sometimes he didn't even realize he had it on.

At first he had only used it as a means of protection from those who sought to hurt him; a façade to mask the pain. Yet as time went on he had started to rely on it for more than just masking the pain. It'd become such an integral part of him. Something that took very little practice to accomplish and that he didn't even realized that he did anymore. No longer did he have to dig within himself to create a mask of whatever emotion the situation called for. He'd gotten so used to hiding his emotions away and never showing what he really felt that he had begun to realize as of late that he was having trouble discerning reality from fiction. Real emotions from fictional ones. A small sigh escaped his lips. He was confused. So much so that he began to wonder what his true feelings were. so long had he played the role thrust onto him without question that he'd never bothered to wonder what his real feelings were. How ever he'd needed to act, he'd acted. Real or fake it had never mattered before so why was it so important now.

He felt his fist clench as a name flowed unbidden into his mind- a pair of intense black eyes flashing beneath his eyelids. "Sasuke _Uchiha"_ Naruto found himself whispering the last part as he brought his hand up to look at the crumpled up napkin with the others name and number on it. Sasuke Uchiha. The man he had only met hours ago yet couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about. Even now he could see the beautifully pale face surrounded by ink black tresses. Could feel the warmth from the others body as they had moved closer in together. So much so that he could still smell the others natural smell of pine and something spicy wrapped up with that of the alcohol. Could feel the others minty breath fan across his face. The way the goose bumps had erupted across his skin and left him burning as the others hands had ghosted down his arms and to his sides only to lightly perch on his lower back, a barley there pressure yet one that caused his heart to beat furiously within his chest. They'd been so close he remembered. Lips only separated by their sheer will power. A small push from the others fingers on his back was all it had taken to bring them together. To complete the dance they had started ever since their eyes had met across the room that night.

And oh what a kiss it had been .A slight shudder ran through his body causing his eyes to flutter closed as he remembered oh too well the feel of the others toned body pressed against his own. The way soft lips that had moved against his gently yet firmly. Passionate yet undemanding, causing a small heat to form within the core of his belly and spread throughout his entire being. It was the single most beautiful kiss he had ever experienced. It didn't matter that he didn't have many others to compare it to. it had been perfect in every sense of the word.

Squeezing his eyes shut he could still remember the way the other had looked him. As if he could see straight through him. If possible it had seemed as if those dark eyes had gotten even darker as they'd looked at him. Naruto hadn't been able to help but feel exposed. For once in his life he hadn't known how to act. His mask had been shattered and it scared him to admit it. He had never been so confused in his life or felt so much emotion. He'd always taken care to never let anyone in closer than they needed to be. To never let them see how broken he was. Yet with one kiss from a virtual stranger it had all come crashing down. A slight tremble went through his already shaking body. He wasn't ready for this. Never thought he'd ever be in a situation as remotely discerning as this.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sasuke stared out the window of his limo; head cradled on his hand and watching the flickers of bright scenery pass him by on his way from the airport. He was in Tokyo city; a place whose bright atmosphere and night life were sure to bring a smile to anyone's face yet it was with an almost bored and indescribable look on his face that his eyes took in the detail of the outside world. It was as if he were a frozen, or incapable of any outward emotions besides scorn and annoyance. Such was the case of Sasuke Uchiha who, despite his jaw dropping good looks and body that could charm anyone into his bed, left much to be desired in the emotional department. He was known by many as the ice prince of Tokyo due to his Family being one the wealthiest in all of Japan as well as for his cool demeanor that many joked left his lovers frozen, yet despite knowing this it didn't stop many women or men from trying to get into his bed. In fact it seemed to only spurn more people on many of the women hoping that if only they could lure Uchiha Sasuke into their bed that they'd be able to melt his heart of ice .Yet it was in vain that many tried and failed coming to the conclusion that while Sasuke was one hot piece of body that he'd always be a cold hearted bastard and that no one would ever capture his heart.

Yet if anyone were to really observe him that night they may have seen something was off about the youngest Uchiha. Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed somewhat less chilling as they gazed out the window. Dare they say Warmer? Or how his usually blank face seemed to hold some type of foreign emotion that only those who really knew him could distinguish. But it probably was the way his lips quirked into something that looked like a smile, not completely there, but enough.

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't help the small smile that found its way on his face as his thoughts continually drifted to the blonde angel. It'd been a long time since anyone had gotten his attention like this. Too long apparently he frowned seeing as how he'd barley been able to contain himself around the blonde. Yet anyone with eyes couldn't fault him. There had just been something about the solemn blonde that had drawn him before he himself even realized he'd been ensnared by the blonde blue eyed beauty.

Sasuke's brow furrowed in memory a slightly dazed look overcoming his usually stoic features. Hed been sitting at the bar drink in his hand when hed caught his first glance of the man. There'd been something about the blonde something about him that he just hadn't been able to put his mind on. Something that made him want to pull the other closer to him and- and what he didn't know but the urge had been strong. He'd felt it as soon as their eyes had met across the bar. He would never admit it to anyone but in that second he'd managed to have his breath stolen. He'd felt his breath catch in his throat as the intensity of emotions the others eyes had caught his.

There had been many emotions floating in the man's eyes but surprise and despair had been what caught Sasuke's attention. It was almost like the blonde had been crying out for help- for what Sasuke didn't know but whatever it was it'd been gone from the blondes eyes just as quickly only to be replaced by a blank slate as he'd looked away. It was something Sasuke recognized instantly a sense of familiarity creeping up on him. Making him remember a time when he too had been caught in the grasp of despair and–no he chastised himself clenching his fist around his drink as the memories and emotions began to slide into his mind- no he wouldn't think about that. Not now. Besides he thought as he remembered turning back to catch the blonde hair angel still sitting at the bar it wouldn't do to get involved with someone with as much problems as himself; If not more.

Or so he'd told himself.

Later when he'd sat down to think about it he would blame it on the alcohol, which he'd claimed had caused his inhibitions to be lowered, or on the fact that he hadn't been laid in a while but mostly he would attribute it to there just being something about the blonde that called to him and left him unable to resist because somehow he'd suddenly found himself pushing the blonde against the wall and stealing a kiss from him. Doing his best to draw some type of emotion from him.

The blonde had panicked, Sasuke thought, remembering how the blonde angel had pulled away from him a look of almost painful desperation etched on his face as he'd found his back pressed against the wall behind him. It was the most emotion he had seen on the others face all night aside for when he had kissed him. The way the others eyes had widened almost comically before that blank look had quickly slammed its way back onto his face almost like a reprimand for showing too much emotion. And he'd felt that need bubble up in him again. The need to dig beneath the other mans mask and find out what he was really hiding beneath that fake exterior.

So he'd kissed him again. Loving the way a lazy blush had spread across sun kissed cheeks as their owner reluctantly let out a quiet moan and gripped the lapels of Sasuke's jacket tighter. He was the epitome of beauty and lust Sasuke had thought as he watched the younger man shiver with a delicate lick of the lips. So sensitive. And he'd found himself reveling in how the others eyes had widened from one of surprise when he'd kissed him to one of anger and then defiance before slowly melting into one of resignation as a daze of lust overtook his features.

Opening his eyes to the bright lights of tokyo flashing by Sasuke smirked. "Naruto "he breathed the name he'd managed to steal from the other along with the kisses. The angel who had caught his attention as no one had ever before. who'd stirred emotions he didn't know existed. "Naruto" Oh how he couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

AN: Thank you guys so much for reading! This was another story that i happened to run across and decided to post today. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks again for reading. I appreciate it!


End file.
